Family Dinners and Missing Kids
by Magistra Nocte13
Summary: Casey and Olivia have a pretty good life, five grown children and one granddaughter. But then someone from Casey's past comes back and takes their youngest son hostage. WARNING: Lots of femslash don't like don't read Crossover with L&O and L&O CI
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I charged through woods leaping over rocks and fallen logs in my way, my partner loping ahead of me "Good Boy!" I yelled. My partner is a German Sheperd named Wolf, and we were chasing down an escaped pedophile who had kidnapped 2 boys. Wolf came to a tree and began sniffing it and barking wildly, I notied the tree was hollow and had a huge hole in it's side. I looked into the hole and saw the two little boys sitting in the tree looking scared senseless. "Hey it's okay guys my name is Miles and me and my dog Wolf are police officers" I said showing them my badge. "Where's Mommy?" the 5 year-old asked me. "Well your mommy sent me and Wolf to find you guys so we're gonna take you back to her okay?" I replied picking them up. "Can I pet your doggy?" the boy's 3 year-old brother asked. "Sure here you can give him a treat too if you want."

We walked out of the woods to the sight of the boys' grateful mother and several NYPD officers. "Oh my god thank you so much for finding my boys" the mother exclaimed embracing me. "And for you Wolf, I think you deserve this" she said holding up a new rope toy. Wolf eyed it happily, two detectives walked up to meet us as we headed to my SUV. They both smiled "nice job out there Son," the female detective said. "Thanks Mom, I guess I'll see you tonight for Friday night dinner at Miguel's house." "Bye" my mom said as Wolf and I hopped into the SUV and drove away.

My name is Miles Andrew Benson-Novak, K9 officer for the NYPD and this is my story.

chung, chung


	2. Chapter 1 BensonNovak Family Ties

Chapter 1

I guess I should explain my very big dysfunctional family. I have my two mothers Casey Novak, an assistant district attorney and Olivia Benson a detective for the NYPD's SVU squad. They have five chidren, my oldest sister Kahlen who's an ADA for The Major Case Squad, my brother Miguel, a breeder of champion racehorses. Twins named Hanna and Josh, Hanna's a veterinarian and Josh is a musician. And finally me, the youngest. Oh and many dogs, cats, birds and horses make up this family too. It's not your typical Brady Bunch family but I couldn't want anything better.

I arrived at Miguel's ranch about 20 minutes outside the city and walked into the house. "Uncle Miley!" a voice yelled and I was tackled by my 2 year-old niece who is convinced I have the same name as Hannah Montana. "Nice to see you too Emma" I said giving her a hug. We walked into the living room where my whole family, minus Josh who was on tour were sitting, drinking wine and talking.

"You lose this?" I asked tossing my niece in the direction of my brother-in-law Dickie Stabler. Emma squealing with delight as her father catches her "Hey Champ I heard you guys made another successful find today" he said. "Yup, you guys better catch up or you'll be stuck doing drug sweeps at Grand Central Station forever" I replied with a wolfish grin. Dickie worked for the K9 unit too, his partner Bear, a bloodhound was laying at his feet.

"Ugh, I hate working at Grand Central too many people come up to you asking for directions or to pet Bear," he replied. "This is all very fascinating but nobody congratulated me on putting a serial rapist and muderer in jail" Kahlen said feigning a hurt expression. "I said congratulations!" Casey yelped. "So... uhh how are things with that guy...James?" I asked Miguel quickly to change the subject.

"You mean Jane?" Hanna asked me with a wide smirk. "Huh?" I asked, accidently spilling the wine my brother gave me. Mom sighed and walked into the kitchen and came back out tossing me a a roll of paper towels. "Okay how do you explain that?" I said.

"Well when a man, and a man in this case love each other..." Kahlen starting to explain cackling hysterically. She was interrupted by Dickie's cellphone, my cellphone, and mom's cellphone all starting to ring at the same time. "Officer Benson-Novak" I answered briskly, it's my captain Jacob Thompson. "Miles, I you need you Wolf, Dickie and Bear on a scene now it's very urgent." "We'll be right there" I said hanging up the phone. Mom looked at us "that was Cragen, it seems you guys are working a case with us" she said looking at me and Dickie. "Can I ride with you?"

_Author's Note:When Miles says Mom he's refering to Olivia, when He says Ma or Mama he's refering to Casey._


	3. Chapter 2 Darkness

Chapter 2

We arrived on the scene in my SUV, with the dogs in the back seat excited to be working. I'm glad somebody was because we weren't. Our Captain was waiting outside for us along with Captain Cragen and Elliot. Captain Thompson walked up to us with several SWAT team officers as we put on our vests and K9 Unit jackets. Mom jumped out and ran over to where Elliot and Cragen were waiting.

"Several bodies were found in this warehouse today, and we wanna check all the buildings in case there are live vics or more bodies." "So you want us to do a sweep?" Dickie asked as he pulled on Bear's harness.

"Yeah, we have the SVU and Major Case here canvasing the surrounding areas, Detectives Goren and Eames will be backing you up." our C/O replied. "Goren come with me, Eames you go with Miles and Wolf" Dickie ordered. "Alright let's go" Alex said. The two of us walked up to the warehouse

"He hunde! Starke, starke hunde! Angegagan, angegagan! Lassen sies un jagen!" I yelled in German to psych my partner up. It worked, he barked like crazy and pulled on the leash. Alex grinned, I knew why. The German hunting calls K9 Unit officers used to psych up their dogs were legendary.

Two SWAT officers bashed in the door, "alright Bud nice and easy" I cautioned the German Shepard. I unclipped the leash, Wolf darted into the building barking, with his nose to the ground.

"Come on," I said to Alex and we ran after Wolf. Wolf darted up a flight of stairs and stopped outside a door scrabbling with his claws and barking I stopped and put my ear to the door, Alex followed suit.

We could hear moans coming from the room and crying. I clipped Wolf's leash onto him and pulled him away from the door. Alex stepped back and kicked down the door "POLICE!!" she yelled. A man was raping a young woman and I pulled the man off of her. "You are under arrest for rape" Alex said cuffing him.

"I was just trying to help her" he replied as Alex started leading him down the steps. "With your penis?" she asked. "I'll take him outside Miles, while you guys finish canvasing the building" she said turning to me. "Alright, lassen sies jagen!" I yelled to Wolf as he started leading me on another scent.

He ran down the same steps until we reached a basement, a man was crouched on the floor in the next room I smelled blood. Wolf was standing there, his hackles raised, growling. "Wolf, anhalten. Gehen Sie bekommen Alex und Olivia. Wir müssen helfen." I said quickly to the German Shepard in German.

He backed away slowly still growling and loped back up the stairs. "Sir NYPD please stand up and put your hands where I can see them" I yelled gun raised. The man stood up his mouth had blood on it and his skin looked like he hadn't seen the sun in a while.

"NYPD...yessss...you will be delicious" the man whispered walking to wards me with a knife raised.


	4. Chapter 3 Paralyze

Chapter 3

As the man ran to wards me with the knife in his hand raised, my instincts kicked in and I dodged expertly. But, little did I realize that was what my assailant wanted. Someone behind me slammed a heavy pipe over my head and I saw stars and then there was only black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Note- The next few parts are going to switch from the POV of several characters. The first is Kathleen Stabler's as she and her partner try to unravel this mess.

Sea docks Warehouse Dumpsters April th 8:PM

(Miles has been missing 30 minutes)

"All trash is back there, help yourself" the owner of one the ten warehouses alongside the dock told us. "Thanks," my partner Antonio Montoya Cabot-Carmichael said dryly. "So what are we looking for?" I asked my partner as he gave me a boost up to the dumpsters. "Uh Sarge said bodies, bones and any kind of murder weapon" he replied. "And if we find any of that we call your sister right?" I said with a smirk. "Yup," he acknowledged with a laugh as he climbed up into the dumpster with me.

Antonio's adopted sister Jocelyn Cabot-Carmichael was The Homicide Unit's new Medical Examiner after Elizabeth Rodgers retired. We started to sort through the garbage, until Antonio jumped down and went over to one of the other dumpsters to look. "Hey Kathleen you might want to get Giz, over here." "Why?" I asked. "See for yourself," he replied stonily.

I walked over to where my partner was standing and when I saw what he was looking I felt like I was gonna lose my dinner. There was a body lying in the dumpster with the whole front chest cut open. I picked up my radio. "This is Detective Stabler with the Homicide Unit requesting the ME out over behind the dumpsters." "Negative, Detective Stabler we have an officer MIA we need backup at the main warehouse" the dispatcher replied angrily.

"Who's the officer?" Tony asked sharply. "The officer that's MIA is Officer Miles Benson-Novak. "Oh no" I yelped in fear. "We'll be right there" Tony replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miguel's Ranch April th 8:PM

Casey's POV

I'm worried, I'll admit that. Olivia and I, we've be married almost 30 years so I guess I should be used to her being on call at all hours of the day. I am, but ever since my son became a police officer they never asked for him, Olivia and my son-in-law Dickie at the same time. I guess me and my daughter Kahlen will find out in the morning because SVU was working with Major Case on this one. But I noticed that Miguel was looking at me to take Emma out of the room because Hanna seemed particularly worried about her husband.

My kids have the same subtle almost unspoken language that me and Olivia share between each other.

I nodded discreetly to Miguel, knowing that he and Kahlen wanted to talk to their sister alone. I turned to Emma who seemed a little confused about what was going on. "Hey Emma I have an idea why don't we go talk to Uncle Josh on the web cam." "OK Gramma!" she said excitedly. We walked into my son's office and I turned on the computer and checked to see if Josh was on AIM.

_LAWyerCasey890: _Hey kid are you there?

_ROCKerjosh789:_ Mom! wat's up? I haven't heard from u in awhile.

_LAWyerCasey890:_ turn on ur web cam emma wants 2 say hi 2 u.

_ROCKerjosh789:_ k hold on

I turned on our webcam and waited for my son to do the same. Josh was a good-looking guy at age 25 with olive skin and brown hair and eyes like Olivia, and his twin sister Hanna. He smiled at me and Emma when he saw us on screen. "Hey Emm'ika" he exclaimed using the nickname from the made up language only he and Hanna could speak. "UNCLE JOSH!!" Emma exclaimed happily waving to him. He waved back "so what's happening in good 'ole NYC with me not there rocking it up?" "Well your mom, brother and brother-in-law are on a call" I said nonchalantly.

Suddenly I heard a noise it sounded like Kahlen yelling. "Oh NO!" I heard her yell. "Josh I have to go." "Mom! Mom wait what's wrong?!?" I turned the computer off before he could say anything else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seaside Warehouses

April th 8:PM Wolf's POV

_Go get Alex and Olivia! _was my master's last command. Great, easier said than done. Scents in this building were, confusing to say the least. In any other building I would follow where the scent of fresh air was strongest, but here it was coming at me from all directions. _Easy Wolf you're one of New York's Finest you'll get out of this_, I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard footsteps from behind me and I spun around hackles raised. A man stood there gun raised. "Game over puppy dog" he said with an insane smile. And I saw the bullet before it hit me but I was paralyzed with fear.

I'm sorry my Master for I have failed you. I am nothing. And then there was nothing but white.


	5. Chapter 4 Epiphany

Author's Note Italics are a flashback

Chapter 4

Warehouses April 4th 8:03 pm

Olivia's POV

When I saw Alex Eames come walking out of the warehouse with the man in handcuffs I ran up to her. "So what brilliant things was this guy trying to do?" I asked her as two uniformed officers took him away. "Wolf found him trying to rape a corpse," she replied simply. "Great, you going back in to help Miles?" "Uhhh...yeah." she said. "Olivia is something falling out of that window?"she wondered pointing to the warehouse window. I looked in that direction and saw it too. "It looks like a body," we ran up to the warehouse as the body fell out of the window. "Oh my god" we looked on the ground and saw Wolf's lifeless body.

"Oh no something horrible has happened," I sobbed. Several officers that had seen Wolf fall ushered Dr. Jocelyn Cabot-Carmichael over to the german sheperd's corpse. Jocelyn had short blonde hair like her mother Alex and silvery gray eyes hidden behind black framed glasses. "I'm sorry Aunt Olivia he's dead;" she said sadly bending down to examine him. Tears fell down my face as I looked at the beautiful dog that my son loved. "Did he suffer?" I asked. "He died from a gunshot between the eyes, it was instantaneous." "Can you arrange for something to be done with the body Jocelyn until we find Miles?" I pleaded with my niece. "Of course, we can keep his body in the morgue."

Elliot ran up to me, "Olivia we have a search team assembled and ready to go." "Aunt Olivia, make sure you give the guy who did this a special kick in the nuts for me. Alright?" Jocelyn said giving me a small a reassuring smile. I smiled back weakly, "can you call Casey for me?" I asked her. "Yes." Once, a while ago Abbie Carmichael had told me that she admired me for my selflessness. And I know that this is someone who wants to tear apart my family.

Like hell if that'll happen.

Underground, Secret Basement

Miles' POV

It was dark where I was...I..uh I can't feel anything I tried to open my eyes there's still only darkness. My head feels like it was ripped in half. I'm hanging somewhere by my arms that much I can tell. "Wakey wakey Sleeping Beauty" that voice of the damned taunts me. A light is turned on and blinds me. My captor walks down the stairs, he is a tall man about the same age as my parents with slick and greasy black hair. He has pale ghostly skin and his eyes...why do they look so familiar? "You are quite the fine young man Miles Anthony Benson-Novak, graduated from John Jay College top of your class could have gone into any squad you wanted why K9?" he said in a haunting whisper.

"How do you...?" the question died on my dry bruised lips. "Look at me boy!" he yelled grabbing my cheeks and putting his face up to mine. And then I have an epiphany of sorts he has Kahlen's eyes! "You're the man who raped my mother! You're Kahlen's father!" I accuse. "Good boy" he says slapping me across the face. "I guess it's time for you to sleep again" he said and picked up the pipe. He slams it over my head and the darkness overtakes me again.

As I float in and out of consiouscness the memory comes back to me of how I found out of my eldest sister's begininngs.

_12 year old Miles sat in the living room of his home with his parents, his 14 year old twin siblings Hanna and Josh and their 18 year old adopted brother Miguel. Momma Casey and Mama Olivia had say they had something very important to talk to the four of them about and Miles could tell it wasn't something good if Miguel was here from college. "Guys we wanted to tell you that we have to go to Florida for a couple days with Kahlen" Olivia began. "Why can't we go to?" Josh asked his mothers. "Because we aren't going for a vacation kids, we have to go to court because the police found the man who raped me when I was 15" Casey said sadly. _

_He know what rape was, his moms had explained to him the kind of cases they dealt with that involved rape. But he never knew or could think his mom was raped. His Momma started to cry and he was getting sad too he hated seeing either one of his mothers cry. "Come on Ma you guys have to tell them they deserve to know" Miguel said. __" Kahlen quisiera que supieran. Son_ _fuertes ellos pueden dirigirlo" he soothed softly in spanish to the woman who in all ways was his mother. Casey nodded and swallowed before looking at her three youngest children again "the man who raped me is Kahlen's father" Casey said quietly as Olivia took her wife in her arms and held her as she started to cry again. _

_As Casey and Olivia walked into the master bedroom. Miguel turned to his three younger siblings "this is a very stressful time guys and I need you three to try and be strong during this okay?" "Tommorow Me, Kahlen Momma Casey and Mama Olivia are flying down to Florida for the trial you guys are going to go to Uncle Anthony's house in Albany alright guys?" "Ok" Hanna and Josh said quietly "I love you guys." Miguel said as he wrapped his arms protectively around his three younger siblings. _


	6. Chapter 5 Blind

Chapter 5

Olivia's POV

I ran over to join Elliot as a group of officers formed, getting themselves ready. I pulled on an NYPD bulletproof vest and grabbed my gun as Elliot shouted orders to the assembled officers. "Alright everyone, we have one our own missing in there!" "Dickie and Olivia will lead one team with Lake, Fin, Fallaci, Goren, Logan and Eames." "Thompson and I'll lead the second team through the other warehouses with Green, Lupo, Kathleen and Antonio."

Dickie walked up in front of me after he took Bear over to sniff some old gym clothes in the back of Miles' SUV he knelt down and spoke softly to the dog and then turned to me "I think he's picked up the scent let's go." And my search team follows as Bear pulls Dickie into the building. And I reach out to my son urging him to hold on because he has a family who needs him and can't lose him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles' POV

He's gone now.

Cameron Bryce, I remember is his name.

He was in a state penitentiary in Florida for raping my mom but, he only got four years.

Four damn years for humiliating my mom and forcing her to leave the state she'd lived in her whole life.

Made her have to grow up in a very short time.

Damn him.

The only good thing that came out of what he did is my sister.

He poured acid on my eyes and I can't see. After that he left me here to die. Oh Wolf, please please get to my mom in time. I know I should be trying to be a man through this, but I am not ready to die...not yet. I have to be strong though even though I want so badly to just sleep and escape the intense excruciating pain.

Mom, Dickie please where ever you are please just...

hurry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's POV

This warehouse is huge. We all run through the halls with our guns raised. Dickie was in front with Bear and I followed closely behind him. Every time Wolf comes to a door we search the room behind it.

Nothing.

Suddenly Bear stops and starts clawing the floor and barking madly. "Wait it's a trap door!" Dickie and I open and I run down the stairs and we, finding the room danger-free hear groans coming from behind us. "MILES!!!" I yell seeing my son hanging from the ceiling. I run to him and me and Lake who rushed down started to untie him. "This is K9 portable to central we need a bus we have an officer injured." "Oh, Miles thank god we found you." "Mom where are you I can't see you" he moaned.

Nola Fallaci walked down into the secret basement and said to me "that was Elliot, they caught the guy who did this." "Olivia, Elliot said the guy who did this is Kahlen's father."


	7. Chapter 6 Giddy

Chapter 6

Olivia's POV

I was in a daze as the EMT rushed downstairs and put Miles onto a stretcher and rushed him to the ambulance and I followed numbly. "Liv!" a familiar voice yelled to me and I turned around and saw my wife looking at me and I walked over to her and fell limply into her arms my body racked with sobs. "I...I wasn't there...I..I couldn't't protect him" I sobbed. "Shhhhhh...it's OK he's 24 years old he can't be protected forever" Casey soothed. "I love you Casey" I said softly to her "I love you too come on let's go be with our son."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Author's Note Ok in my perfect little world after Jack McCoy became DA, Abbie Carmichael took his place because I think Michael Cutter is a prat. But Connie Rubirosa is still her assistant. On with the story!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 Days Later 

Office of ADA Abbie Carmichael

Jack's McCoy's POV

I walked into Abbie's office to see her staring sadly at crime scene photos and I knew they were probably from where her nephew was found barely alive. "Hey" I said softly as I stood in the doorway. "Hi" she replied closing the file. "I'm sorry about Miles how's he doing?" Abbie smiled "he's a fighter like Olivia and Casey but Wolf's death is really getting to him." "I heard that dog is getting the funeral of a hero" I said with a laugh. "Yeah I'm going to meet Alex and then we're going to Bellevue to see Miles" she replied. "Is it alright if I come along?" I asked her. She looked surprised and then smiled "of course Jack."

Bellevue Hospital 

Miles Benson-Novak's Room

Kahlen's POV

I sat by my brother's hospital bed and one thought kept running through my head _if they don't release him soon they'll throw him out_! My brother and step mom share one very interesting trait they both get really annoying when they're sick. At least that meant he would be home soon. And I looked up as the door opened and my aunts Alex and Abbie and to my surprise, my boss Jack McCoy walked in. "Who's that?" my little brother asked. "Aunt Alex and Aunt Abbie and Jack McCoy," I whispered. "Jack McCoy! well, I never thought I'd be important enough to get a personal visit from Jack McCoy in my hospital room!" he exclaims giddily. "Ignore him, the meds are making him nuts" I said getting up to say hello to my aunts. "How are your mom and Olivia?" Abbie asked. "They're fine now that Miles is stabilized, I told them to go home and get some rest" I replied with a small smile. "I'm glad that you're trying this case Tex," I said. "Who' the co-council?" I asked Jack. "The state court is letting us borrow your cousin Simon Southerlyn-Wheeler from the U.S Attorney's Office" Jack answered.

"Good he's a fine prosecutor" I said solemnly. "I hope so, I'm sorry Kahlen if the defense found you were trying this case they would go nuts." I nodded sadly "I know I just I can't believe that my father even after all my mom has told me about him would do this." "Hey I might be blind but I can still hear perfectly fine" Miles said. "Have the doctors found about the blindness?" Alex asked me. "We're waiting for the test results," I replied as Miles' doctor walked in.

"Good news Mr. Novak, we have the test results back and it seems that your blindness is only temporary" Dr. Thomas said with a smile. "We'd like to keep you one more night and then you are free to go home." "How long will it last?" Miles asked. "It should be 2-3 weeks before it clears up." Miles immediately jumped up and started to dance around the room singing "I won't be blind ha ha!!"

"Ok no more pain meds for you" I said with an amused smile and I was overwhelmed with happiness, because he was gonna be OK.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm sorry to say that I have decided to put Family Dinners and Missing Kids on hiatus for awhile to start on some other projects. Hopefully I'll be able to get it going again soon. But still anybody is welcome to check out my new stories on my Author's page.

Magistra Nocte13


	9. Chapter 7 Tears on the Twilight

Miles' POV

So it's been 4 weeks since my attack and I've recovered...physically. My heart is still torn apart from Wolf's murder. He deserved to be put to rest in the best way, possible, so that's why I'm in Central Park. The blindness from my attack is mostly gone but the sun still hurts so I decided to go to the park at night, I walked over to the bridge over the pond in the Park where I used to love taking Wolf to swim and train. Coming to the bridge I gripped the urn I was holding tighter to me. I leaned over the edge of the bridge _I know how much you loved coming here Buddy and I want you to know how much I love you and how sorry I am._ I unscrewed the lid of the urn and with quivering hands poured his ashes over the side of the bridge and watched his remains catch the wind and hit the water.

And with that I lost my composure, I broke down, my entire body racked with sobs. I sunk down onto the ground and just cryed harder than I ever had in my life. "WHY?!" I cried to the stars, "Why did you take him from me?!?!?"

And the twilight sky faded in it's grief and the tears of gods enveloped me as the rain fell.

_Author's Note: More to come I promise -MN _


End file.
